


Violet Bonds

by WaveParticleDuality



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaveParticleDuality/pseuds/WaveParticleDuality
Summary: Edelgard learns some new skills and treats Hubert for his birthday.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Violet Bonds

Hubert had managed to keep his day relatively normal. Through years of work he had managed to ensure that few around him knew of his birthday nor would bother him with trivialities of the day, though he had supposed he had become more lax since the war had ended. Knowing his attitude had begun to change, Bernadetta had embroidered him a monogrammed handkerchief that was quite stylish, and his afternoon tea with Ferdinand came with a gift of Dagdan coffee.

As he made his way to his shared chambers with Lady Edelgard he couldn’t help but be relieved the whole affair was over. As he was changing out of his clothes for the day, suddenly he felt a presence in the room which culminated with two arms wrapped around his midsection from behind.

“Hubert, I know you did not want anything for your birthday, but I could not just let this day pass without doing anything special for you.”

He hummed in acknowledgement as he removed his gloves and necktie. “My lady you already had the cooks prepare some Gautier cheese gratin for dinner, which I know you do not particularly care for. That is enough for me.”

Edelgard frowned against his back. “Hubert. You know as well as I do that is not enough. If not for yourself, please indulge me for the evening. I’ve been working on something as a surprise.”

His interest piqued he finally turned about in her arms, wrapping his around her shoulders and undoing his cuffs. “Well, I would never turn down any opportunity you afford me, Edelgard.”

Her name hung heavy in the air of the room and she cleared her throat as a faint pink tinged the tops of her cheekbones. “Well… as you know, the professor had always said I’d had a hidden talent for dark magic which I neglected in favor of the axe during the war. Over the past few weeks Lysithea has been teaching me a few things and helping me hone my skills.”

The cuffs had been abandoned as he draped his arms over her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. “Oh? What sorts of things?”

Her eyes shifted away. “I think it would be easier to show you rather than just say it.”

“My lady, you know nothing you do could ever displease me. I leave myself in your capable hands.”

She huffed a small laugh and moved to unbutton the remainder of the buttons remaining on his shirt and removed it. “Very well.” 

She took a breath and a small ball of dark magic hovered over her right hand as she placed her left onto his chest and slowly pushed him towards the bed. Hubert didn’t know where to look, her eyes, her hand on his chest, the sigil glowing on the floor… his knees hit the edge of the bed, she pushed him lightly, and he fell on his elbows. The magic grew and shifted into cube-like shapes swirling in her palm and he saw the flickering purples swirling in her eyes. She inched forward further as he backed up further on the bed towards the pillows until he was looking up at her straddled above him.

“I never thought of you as someone who would toy with their prey.”

“So you admit that you’re under my spell?”

“Edelgard, you know that has been the case for as long as you or I can remember.”

Her lip quirks up in a half smile as she doubles her efforts on concentrating on the magic in her palm. “Hubert? Would you put your hands above your head?”

Wordlessly he moved his hands as requested. The magic began to swirl in the air and wrapped its way around his wrists. He glanced upward and saw the dark purple mass pulsing and binding him. 

She looked at him as if she were sizing him up and sat back onto his lap. “You seem to be enjoying this just fine.”

He tugged at his wrists and found they were tightly secured. “You’ll have to teach me this technique later. I can see it being useful down the li-“

Edelgard grabbed him by the jaw and brought her face close to his. “Talking about our work? Now? I’ll have you know I’ve also been practicing Silence.” His mouth hung open as her hair fell forward in a curtain around the two of them. 

“My apologies Lady Edelgard. It won’t happen again.” She quickly kissed him and Hubert found himself trying to chase the space she left behind as the magical binds held him firmly. Her face was cast in a dark glow as her brows furrowed in concentration as the binds continued down his arms around his chest. She sat back in his lap and he could no longer pretend he was unaffected by the entire affair. 

“Ahh, I was worried you would not be particularly interested in this, but I should not have had any doubts.” Her dressing gown fell from her shoulder as she ground down, and his breath left him in a rush. She flashed him a small smile before dismounting and moving to unbutton his trousers. Her bare hand stroked a path up his front before settling to unfasten the fall fronts.

“My lady… Edelgard…” his brows furrowed. “What is the meaning of all of this?”

“Hubert? I’d have thought it was obvious? For someone who prides himself on being observant I’d think you of all people would know.” She peeled his trousers and underclothes down his long legs and tossed them aside along with her robe. Her hair was draped over one shoulder as she reached down to ensure the swirling miasma bonds were stable. Satisfied, she reached back for his cock and sank down.

Hubert bucked with a grunt and the magic bonds flickered until she redoubled her concentration placing her palms directly on his chest. His eyes snapped shut as she began to ride him. Suddenly he felt a hand in his hair, gripping tight. “Hubert, eyes open.” He slowly opened his eyes to see Edelgard above him, aglow. She had always been most beautiful to him when she was giving orders. Releasing his hair she stroked down his face, thumbing at his cheekbone and he turned his face to her palm. “Hm, I knew you’d enjoy this.” Hubert’s expression hardened, and Edelgard stilled. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know my lady,” he managed to breathe out. “I feel as though all this preparation is wasted on me.”

“In what way? I desire this as much as I can tell you do as well. You are a very tense man. I know that is a laughable statement coming from me, but you would do well to relax when it is just the two of us. If not for yourself, then for me.” She leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek and looked him in the eyes.

“Hm. Fine. I yield.”

In an instant she was back on him, pressing her hands harder into his chest, purple swirling even brighter. He was pinned in place as he looked up at her in disbelief. The faint coolness of the bonds compared with the unbelievable heat in his groin had him losing focus. He struggled to keep his eyes open as he could do nothing but watch her bounce on his cock. Her muscles were tense with exertion and he watched a droplet of sweat roll down off her nose onto his tense stomach.

“Edelgard, please… I don’t know how much longer I can bear this,” he breathed out.

“Then stop trying to.” She moved one of her hands to her clit and began to rub as she rode him harder. The magic flickered as she began to reach her own climax and reformed even tighter. His heart pounded in his ears as he tipped over the edge, gasping for breath.

\--

He awoke slowly, head in Edelgard’s lap as she massaged his arms. She lightly carded her fingers through his hair as he stirred. “I hope that wasn’t too much,” she whispered.

“Heh. Nothing of the sort,” he assured her. “I suppose it is always good to learn a few new things.”

“Hm, is that so… in that case I’ll continue my studies.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Hubert!


End file.
